


Never Better

by charleybradburies



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Bickering, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Feels, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Deaf Clint Barton, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Mission, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint secretly loves what he comes home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> For avland challenge #9: A Missed Opportunity Voting (Alternative Task)
> 
> Not written for Pool Party but labeled as such because it falls in multiple categories of things I've never done before.

The door falls shut behind Clint, and he leans back against it. Holy _fuck,_ being an Avenger could be stressful.

His cell vibrates in his pocket, and he maneuvers it out of a uniform pocket.

"You okay, old man?" says a text from Kate, and he groans loudly, a laugh that he probably won't live down escaping him as he quiets.

"Gimme a break, Katie," he shouts, and grabs a beer from the fridge before joining her and Lucky on the living room carpet. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Kate giggles, hugging him, and Lucky paws at him for attention.


End file.
